


Where the Heart Lies

by Lunarflare14



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (sorta kidnapping), Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Kadan, Kidnapping, Matchmaking, Minor Adoribull, Oral Sex, Pining, Qunari, Qunari Culture and Customs, Reminiscing, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Scout Jim - Freeform, Scout Jim's Qunari Cousin, Sex, Sexual Content, Spirit Cole (Dragon Age), Sten Is A Big Softie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden-Commander Kallian Tabris pays her old spymaster friend a visit; a meddling, matchmaking spymaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Now with better scene breaks.

Warden-Commander Kallian Tabris approached the gates of Skyhold a few months after Corphyesus’ demise. She figured she owed them for saving the world while she was off chasing mostly fruitless rumors about ending the Calling. The castle was massive, and the renovations looked extensive. She pondered the gates a moment; pushing her auburn bangs out of her face as her hood dropped back. They weren’t expecting her until tomorrow. Even after her stop in Redcliffe she wasn’t use to… well, people.  Before she could change her mind she was greeted by a guard, who bowed lower then was necessary and mumbled for her to follow. His accent was Fereldan so his nervousness was probably due to her taking down an Archdemon.

It was a common reaction of most Fereldan people she met these days.

He led her through the doors of the keep where a woman with very poofy golden sleeves and pants was waiting. “Good afternoon, Warden-Commander Tabris! You certainly made good time from Redcliffe. I’m Lady Josephine Montilyet. Leliana has told me much about you.”

“Hopefully all good things.” Tabris took a moment to look at the lush drapery and bright burning throne at the far end of the hall. “The Inquisition certainly has done well. I only wish I had been more help in your struggle.” That was only marginally true. The world really needed to learn to not fall apart without her for a few months.

“We understood your need to be away. Forgive me; I’m sure you’re eager to meet the Inquisitor.” Josephine motioned for Kallian to follow her. “She has been very excited to meet you.”

They went through a door on the left side of the main hall and through a small receiving area. Beyond that were large wooden doors, as they opened there were three people standing at a large war table; a man, and two women. One of whom was a familiar red head. “Leliana!” Skipping formalities Kallian rushed up to her old friend and spun her aloft.

“Kallian! You weren’t due to arrive til tomorrow.” The spy was grinning though. Lady Montilyet coughed loudly behind them. “Oh right.” She turned Kallian to the other two people. “Warden Commander Tabris, these are two of my very good friends. One you’ve… already met.”

She realized the man was in fact, very familiar. “Isn’t that the Templar we saved in the Fereldan Circle?”

The man looked uncomfortable and Leliana spoke up. “His name is Cullen Rutherford, and he tries not to be reminded of that.”

Kallian shook his hand hardily. “Still you were amazing, Cullen. Love what you’ve done with your hair, by the way.” Then she turned to the other woman—a dark haired elf with those Dalish markings that looked like a tree on her forehead and skin darker than her own. “Sorry. You must be the Inquisitor. I might have gotten a bit excited about seeing Leliana.” But the elf was just gaping at her, wide eyed. She was much younger than Kallian.

Lady Montilyet stepped forward. “Forgive her Worship. She is…. very honored to—“

Kallian laughed a bit nervously. It wasn’t the first star struck elf she’d met along the way. “This happens quite a bit, give her a second.”

Sure enough the Inquisitor found her words. “You’re Warden-Commander Tabris.”

“I am.”

“You are just… you’re an _inspiration_. By the gods, you’re much taller than I expected.”

Josephine looked like she was about to die of embarrassment. “My people usually aren’t as tall as full grown shems.” She gave a tiny bow. “Lady Inquisitor, I’m honored to be your guest.”

“I’m honored to _have_ you as my guest! Your letter said the rumors you were following fell through?”

“For the most part. I did get some relative use out of the trip. I managed to avoid having to save the world again, thanks to you.” She’d found a cure for the Calling, it was the price she wasn’t happy with.

“Any time. You must be tired! Leliana, do you want to show her to her quarters? I know you’ve wanted to catch up.”

Leliana linked her arm with Kallian’s. “I would love to.” With that she led Kallian away. “With our friends so scattered to the winds, it is nice to see you again.”

“Shale has been missing since Wynne died. I know they were very close in the end. How’s Alistair? Still not heartbroken that I wouldn’t stick around and be his mistress?”

Leliana laughed loudly. “His advisors keep him busy. He says that Dog has gotten a bit chubby from table scraps though.”

“I do love that beast. Any news from the others?”

“They’re fine. I had Zevran do a job for us not long ago. Oghren has a child now, named it after you. Morrigan was with us for a bit with her son. Still up to her old tricks. Turns out Flemeth was actually Mythal? It was all very surprising.”

Kallian gaped at her. “You can’t be serious.” She’d never believed in the Dalish gods. The joke was on her, she supposed.

“I am. A lot has happened.” Leliana looked anxious before moving on. “Our Qunari friend has apparently… become Arishok. Alistair confirmed it for me.”

Kallian stopped walking. “Are you serious? Sten is the leader of the Qun?” She ran and hand down her face. “Oh Maker, save me.”

“It is probably why he hasn’t been getting your letters. Since we began the Inquisition I still have yet to get a response from him. Even before the incident with the Qunari war ship…”

She blushed furiously. “Well if he doesn’t wish to speak to me that’s fine. We’re very busy people after all.”

Leliana’s smile was sympathetic. “I know you were worried about him going back to the Qun. Now you know he was more than welcome.”

Kallian sighed. “I do. And I’m glad for the news. Thank you, Leliana. Though I don’t believe you only just learned of this.”

Leliana’s face revealed nothing and that usually meant she’d known this all along.

They were silent as they left the castle. “I know we said we’d go to your rooms but I think I know someone you’d like to talk to.”

They entered a small tavern nestled against the castle wall and were greeted by the loud cheers of a group in the back. They were gathered around a large Qunari man who had a young mage man on his arm. Both laughing brightly. Leliana whispered in her ear, “The large one is the Iron Bull. He’s Tal-Vashoth now but he was once a spy for the Qunari... I have yet to press for information as he doesn’t quite trust me still. Your motives would be more pure then mine anyway.” She pulled away from the Warden and led her over. “Bull, dearie. Have you met my friend Kallian, _Hero of Fereldan_?”

Kallian hated when Leliana did that.

Iron Bull laughed. “The one who took down the Archdemon? Well, come! Pull up a chair, the both of you!”

Leliana bowed out. “Sorry, Bull, I have duties. Do take care of her for me. She needs some fun.”

The Bull laughed again, as Leliana left. Kallian sighed loudly. “Why is she never straight forward about anything?”

“You’ve known her longer than me. She sent you to spy, I take it? Thinks I’ll talk after a simple story about killing a dragon?... I might actually.”

“No, I have my own interest in talking to you. She tells me you might have been acquainted with an old friend of ours.”

He handed her a nearby tankard of beer and she drank. “Depends on who he was.”

“Qunari like yourself, he went by Sten last I saw him. No horns, sword called Asala, loves cookies.”

The Qunari paled and looked around at the crowd he had. “Chargers take a walk.”

The crew shrugged and went over to the bar. The mage next to him raised an eyebrow. “You too, kadan.” He kissed the top of the mage’s head and he huffed loudly.

The word struck her deep and she could only see Sten’s face as he tried to get her to turn back from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. And when she’d walked away from the battle with the Archdemon, the way he shook seeing her covered in dragon’s blood. The mage and Qunari were a little lost in their goodbye to notice her change. It was only when the mage was gone that Iron Bull saw her face. “You knew the Arishok?”

“A lifetime ago. But I’m curious about something else. Kadan. What is that?”

Kadan. It was… That word triggered an ache in her heart. Like an old wound that healed wrong.

“It means literally ‘where the heart lies’.”

Her heart skipped.

“You mean it’s… an endearment?”

He shrugged. If he noticed her shock he ignored it. “Kadan are those that earn are respect and even affection… the mage is very dear to me. But don’t tell him I said that.”

The world felt like it was falling out from under her. Sure, Sten had called Shale kadan. But the tone. It was just like how Iron Bull had said it. Compared to his use with Shale, it had been…

That _bastard_.

“Most Qunari don’t even use it at all—” Iron Bull frowned when her expression remained stoic. “You alright there?”

There was a loud metallic crunch and the tavern fell silent. The tankard in her hands bent to the shape of her fingers. “He never fucking said _anything_.”

Iron Bull took the tankard from her. “Whoa, okay, calm down.”

“I sat by, quietly thinking he could never love me back and he didn’t fucking _say a damn word_.”

“Kadan is a word.”

She glared at him. “Don’t defend him.” Looking back down at her hands she felt tears swell up in her eyes. “I guess it doesn’t matter. He is far away and I’ll probably never see him again.”

Iron Bull waved his hands between them like he didn’t know what to do. “Oh no, don’t cry. I’ll never live it down if I made the Hero of Fereldan cry. Look, I’ve still got a few contacts I trust who don’t want me dead. They don’t pass me information anymore but if I tell them it’s a message for you? They might just deliver it.”

“And then what? He’s hundreds of miles away.”

Iron Bull grinned. “You never know until you try, right?”

“Right… I’d rather face another archdemon, honestly. What if it wasn’t like that? What if it was all just me?”

Iron Bull straightened. “I had served the Arishok a while and if there I know anything it’s that there is only one person outside the Qun he believes worthy.”

She smiled. “Alright, I will try.”

 

* * *

 

That night she sat in her study with a quill and a headache from trying to come up with words. She’d been at it for an hour and she had nothing. “He’s Arishok now. What would writing him even do? It’s not like he’s gonna drop everything and come running. And there’s no way I can safely get to _him_.”

Suddenly a light voice filtered in through her own thoughts.

 _There are red smears all over her bare skin, most of it is not her own. She fought well. Bones ache to hold her. When you are far from this place, maybe. Maybe._ The irony of this moment is not lost on me _. A debt that can never be paid. You almost smile. Demands in your ear say you can’t. You heed them, but only just. Burn quietly. Kadan. She looks at you longer then she should, and you know. She burns as you burn._

_The Qun demands you stamp her out._

_She stands, covered in the blood of dragons, victorious, wild woman not held back. A warrior. Savage. Brutal. Beautiful. Taarsidath-an halsaam._

_Defiance tastes like steel in your mouth._

_The Qun demands._

_It will not have her._

She blinked and suddenly knew what to write.

_Dear Sten,_

_Honestly I don’t know what else to call you, so that will have to do. I am glad you have done well._

_I miss your company and council, even though I no longer have to apologize to small children now because you are not stealing their treats. I’m visiting a friend in Skyhold, and they been quite friendly. We are no longer young and it’s a pity._

_Anyway, I’m sure a dozen spies will have read this letter by the time you get it so there is much I cannot say._

_I will say, thank you. You know for what._

“ _Sign it Kadan._ ”

She jumped and looked around. There was no one in the small room with her.

“What was that?” She shrugged, forgetting she was ever spooked. And signed the letter with the endearment he called her instead of her name.

She put it in an envelope and dabbed it with wax. Sealing it with her special Warden-Commander seal and she sighed.

“There. It’s done.”

She slept soundly that night, already feeling lighter for having written the note. It wasn’t a lot but if he was the Arishok, he would be important and she didn’t want to compromise anything with him. The next day she gave it to the Iron Bull and he tried to reassure her.

“This is stupid. Give it back.” She tried to snatch it from him, but alas he was much taller than her.

“The seal alone will get his attention. I just have to give it to my contact. He’s… he’s trust worthy. He owes me his life about six times over. Qunari take life debts very seriously.”

She sighed. “Fine. Whatever. He probably won’t even reply.”

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

A month went by. A whole month. She spent time with the Wardens still among the Inquisition. All of them were awed by her tales of Blight, Ostagar, and Loghain. Everyone wanted to hear about how she slayed the Archdemon. She left out the ritual bit. Morrigan may have left the Inquisition but she would never forgive the warden if she told people she slept with Alistair of all people. And if they knew the soul of an Archdemon had been walking among them as a sweet faced child? They’d never sleep soundly again.

But the month ended and there was a knock at her door as the sun was setting.

She opened it and there was a very shaken looking Scout outside it. “Hello?”

“Warden-Commander?”

“Yes.”

“I have been charged with delivering you this message. It is unread. If you find any tampering with the seal let Leliana know and she will tell the proper authority, for it was said to be deliver unopened or there would be… consequences.”

Kallian winced. “That’s quite… nevermind.” She examined it and it looked intact. “Everything appears to be in order. Thank you…?”

“Jim, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Jim.” She waved her hand in dismissal and looked over the envelope. The seal looked to be of a Qunari brand she’d never seen. Her heart leapt and she tore through it, anxious to read her reply.

All that was inside were strange numbers. “Is this some kind of strange Qunari code? Or some kind of joke? He was never good at those.” She frowned at it more before giving up. Leliana would know. She was always the clever one. The rookery wasn’t far and there was Leliana at her desk.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. The spymaster could always read her like a book. She hated that.

“I’ve gotten a reply and I don’t know what it means.” Kallian put it down forcefully and the whole table shook. “He couldn’t put words! I knew a reply was hoping a bit far but I don’t think it was much to ask for it to be in _words_.”

She examined the numbers and squinted. “Hmmmmm…” She went over to the edge of the rookery. “Dorian?”

“What is it?” The response echoed from below. It was the mage from before, she was sure of it.

“Could you send up that map of Antiva for me, please?”

A few moments later, a glowing rolled up parchment floated up from below. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

“You’re amazing!”

“Too true.”

Leliana went over to her table, and rolled it out. “Alright I think I’ve got it… here!” She pointed to a spot on the north part of the map, just by the coast. “They’re map coordinates and a date. It’s a week from now.”

She groaned. “Seriously? A week to get all the way up there? And for what?”

A mischievous smile came to Leliana’s face.

“No. No, no, no, no. That’s insane.”

“What happened to your sense of adventure?”

“I’m getting old now. I can’t just got gallivanting across Thedas for some… whatever this is! I’m a Warden-Commander! I’m the Hero of fucking Fereldan! I will not be jerked around this way.”

Leliana shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

A very long boat ride and a hundred miles or so on horseback through the rain later Kallian arrived on the Antivian north coast.

Because she was a fucking idiot.

She’d say she dropped everything to go running to her old comrade but she was pretty aimless these days with all the peace in the south.

The coordinates were close. Just around the next bend in the road. She hadn’t seen another soul for miles now. Probably because this was the coast closest to the Qunari. As she came around the bend she found a small cottage. Her heart leapt into her throat as she dismounted. Tying her horse to a post she hurried forward, knocking upon the door. She was on time, she was sure of it. The door opened and a large Qunari man stood before her, but not the one she’d initially expected. For one, this one had horns and looked almost amused. “What is the meaning of—“

Before she could say anything someone covered her mouth from behind and sleep was upon her in a breath.

 

* * *

 

Kallian awoke with quite the headache. Groaning loudly, she sat up and took in her surroundings. Her armor was still on, her great sword lay on a large desk on the other side of the room. The bed was long ways against the wall with a small table at the head of it that had a small open jar, a book, and an empty plate with some crumbs. The room rose and fell, so it must be a ship. The headache left soon after, which was a blessing from the Maker if there ever was one.

The door opened, and a large looming figure entered. This one caught her breath because she knew those eyes anywhere. His eyes were the same bright violet they’d always been. And he was somehow taller still. “Sten.”

“I am no longer of that title,” he said softly, not venturing any further into the room.

“Then what am I to call you?”

He thought a moment and shrugged. “Sten then.”

“Well, ‘Sten then’, I see your social skills are still as poor as ever. Do you kidnap all your old friends when they come for a visit or am I special?”

He hastily closed the door behind him and sighed, running a hand down his face. “I should not have asked you to come.”

She shrugged. “Well, really asking would’ve required using words. It’s more like you gave me coordinates with no note and no time and I did that thing where I blindly charge ahead. Just as I always do. Then you had your men drug me and bring me onto your ship.”

He let out a huff. “I couldn’t risk your safety by meeting you directly. I sent my most loyal warriors. This ship has a bare bones crew. We’re heading to a secret base in my homeland. I can do my duties from there with little interference. It is meant to be a pilgrimage for maintaining inner balance. Every Arishok does it from time to time. I have not.”

“Are you saying you’re taking a vacation? I’m honored you invited me along.”

He huffed again. “You always make light of these things.”

“I’m just trying to understand how, after a decade of silence, you think knocking me out and dragging me onto your ship was the best you could do?”

“I have _enemies_ , kadan.” he said, more to his hands then to her. He sounded tired and frustrated, like that one sentence could both encompass all of his reasons and justify them.

Maybe it did a little. That made sense. He was Arishok after all. She had enemies of her own though and she could take care of herself. So she did not feel it justified at all.

Even if he had a point.

“Again with the kadan! Why do you keep saying it? It’s been ten years you know. What even am I to you now?”

“I—can we… start this over?”

She had asked the same of him once, and he’d allowed it then. It brought a small smile to her face and she let the question hang in the air a moment. She was already forgiving him. That was the affect Sten had on her. “Okay. Clean slate. Try again.”

With that he finally moved forward, coming much closer then he would normally allow himself to before. “When I received your letter I had to see you.”

It appeared she’d been wrong. “You dropped everything and came running… to see me.” She gestured down to herself. “Well here I am.”

“Here you are,” he whispered. At that she had to avert her eyes. There was too much held in Sten’s gaze for her to think. Instead she looked at his chest, seeing as it was in front of her and not reflecting emotions she wasn’t quite sure how to handle. His broad muscles were covered in light brown cloth, much like when she’d first met him in Lothering. “Did you write to me? Before this?” The question sounded forced and too much like small talk.

She nodded. “I did.”

“I did not receive them. What did they say?”

A nervous laugh bubbled up in her throat at his shortness and Sten actively frowned. “Sorry, they just asked if you were alright. I didn’t know if they accepted you back.”

“I must confess I have not been quite ‘alright’.” He put a finger under her chin and guided her eyes back to his. She was not ready for the frantic hope she saw in them. “I have _missed_ you, kadan.”

Her breath caught in her throat and his hand cupped her cheek. Another giggle escaped her and she leaned into his touch. “Our time apart has made you sentimental.”

He took back his hand as if burned and she mourned the loss of it greatly.

 “Tell me to leave.”

She glared at him. “Don’t you dare.”

He leaned in, his face coming close to hers. “Then say I may kiss you.”

“Yes.” With that he closed the distance and it was the hot press of his lips on hers. They were greedy and rough. He kissed like a dying man, grabbing her waist and yanking her closer. Her own hand found his neck, gripping the back of it so he couldn’t get away. When they both came up for air they were panting. “Sten.” Kallian found it hard to speak. She searched his eyes and found that look he’d always tried to hide in the past.

“Even though that is not my rank any longer,” he said between the press of his lips, “it is pleasing to hear you say it.” His lips met hers again, slower this time. His hands coming up to cup her face, thumbs gently caressing her cheekbones.

She smiled against his lips. “Arishok.” Sten—Maker help her, his lips actually curled upward under hers. Those lips moved from her mouth to her cheek and down her neck, and she began working her way out of her armor.

His lips came up to the curve of her ear. “We do not have to—“

“No, we very much have to.” She whispered back. Luckily she’d settled for light armor or it would take all day. Her leather gauntlets fell to the floor and she took a step back to work on the rest. Sten didn’t move, watching her quick fingers work the buckles and laces. In no time she was down to her tunic and breeches.

Fire burned in the Qunari’s eyes as she sat on the bed to take off her boots. They fell to the floor with a loud thunk. Sten moved forward again, closing the distance between himself and the bed. She smiled, getting up on her knees made her be up to his shoulder. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. “Would you have me? If I could only give you these few days? If we must part ways once more? If—if I never see you again?”

“I’d have whatever you can give me.”

Sten looked sad at that. “You deserve more.”

Maybe that was true. Logically they literally had only just met again after years apart. Sten was different. She was different. Time and distance and circumstance had distanced them; physically and emotionally.

But he clearly wanted her and, even if it was a mistake, even if it broke her, she wanted him.

“Stop trying to talk me out of it.” She wasn’t the type of woman to sit idly by. Instead of waiting on Sten to stop his questioning, she pulled her undershirt over her head exposing her chest to the cool air. That had Sten’s attention. He inhaled sharply, as his hand clenched and unclenched by his sides. His breeches were loose and hid nothing of his hardness.

Emboldened by the knowledge, she pulled down her own breeches and small cloth. She had to sit back to pull them completely off with one expert motion. Completely bare, she moved forward and let her feet hand off the bed. Sten’s eyes were dark, he looked like the world had narrowed down to just her and him. She reached out and ran her hands just under the hem of his shirt.

“You’re overdressed.”

Sten didn’t respond verbally, deciding instead to pull his shirt over his head.

Suddenly there was a knock at his cabin door. Pure rage flittered across Sten’s face. “Don’t kill them,” she blurted out as he turned and stalked towards the door.

Sten gritted out through his teeth. “I am not to be disturbed. Knock again and you will not have a hand.”

There was no follow up knock.

“You didn’t have to scare—“ But Sten was on her again, pushing her back as he climbed on top of her.

His lips found her neck as his hand roamed her body, touching where he could. It was like he wanted to memorize every inch of her. He took his time. When his lips were done with the bruise on her neck he moved to her collar bone, then her sternum, moving lower and lower until kneeling on the floor between her knees. Kissing between legs, his tongue roamed and swirl, causing sparks of pleasure to course through her. Her breath came in gasps, low moans and the occasional curse. She clutched fistfuls of sheets in her hands, squirming under his ministrations but he grabbed her hips to keep her where she was.

He put to fingers inside her and she gasped loudly as he moved them in and out of her. His mouth lingering at her entrance and sucking her hood. “Sten!” His fingers kept hitting this spot inside her, and she came undone sooner than she ever had, shaking and trembling, unable to get enough air. Sten rose from the floor wiping his mouth on the back of his arm and reaching for a bowl on the side table. His fingers came back greased as he lowered his breeches.

Now she stared, she’d heard Qunari were well endowed but that was a bit much. He took himself in his greased hand and she licked her lips, “Sweet, bloody Maker.”

“Have you been with anyone?” He asked. Now? Of all the times?

“A couple here and there but…” she trailed off when he didn’t react.

He pulled her hips to the end of the bed, his cock positioned at her entrance. “Did you think of me?”

That her smiling. “You know I did.”

His hand went down to rub her clit as he began to push in. He went slowly, making sure not to force it, but seeing as she’d already had an orgasm he sunk in easily enough. Her mouth fell open and eyes rolled back a bit.

She hadn’t been lying about having sex before. She and Zevran had met up and ended up having a friendly fall into bed. There was this one of the Dalish who took care of his clans Halla herd. An Orlesian merchant woman in Denerim had been up for fun a few times and their tumbles were always satisfying.

But here and now, joined with Sten as intimately as she was looking up into his wrecked face, she knew.

“Kadan.” His voice shook and she knew it wasn’t just her feeling it. Just having him inside her had reignited the thrill of pleasure in her. “Kadan, I will not last.”

“It’s okay, really. Please. Just—“ He pull back without leaving her and pushed back in, “Fuck.”

“That was my intention.” He gritted out as he continued to piston his hips into her, rhythm steady.

If she were able to speak something other than curses and the Makers name she might have laughed. As it was, with every inward movement it became harder and harder to catch her breath and focus. Her body felt hot, like it was on fire. She was caught between wanting him to slow down and wanting him to go faster.

His hips were moving faster either way and it was soon enough before her body decided for her that that was perfect.

She looked into his eyes and found him already watching her. His muscles flexed with each movement, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She had the brief though that her hair and face probably looked ridiculous and messy but he watched like a man held captive. When their eyes met his rhythm faltered, before speeding up considerably.  He braced his hands on either side of her head, holding the eye contact with her.

He let out a loud cry before he pulled out, spilling out on her abdomen. His breath came in labored huffs as he pressed his forehead to her sternum.

She continued to pant and shiver, though she wasn’t cold. Slowly, Sten moved to lay next her. His hands found her entrance again. “What are you--?”

But as he swiped over her clit a few more times she gasped, still sensitive. That was all it took to bring her to climax, a small cry escaping her. Sten smiled, full and bright, and though every muscle in her face protested, she smiled back.

They laid there like that for a few minutes before the come on her stomach began to run. Sten grabbed the edge of the sheet and cleaned her stomach. She let out a small satisfied moan. He scooped her up and rearranged her on the bed so her head was at least on the pillow. It was awkward, because he was exhausted and nearly dropped her. Eventually though they she was the right way on the bed and had her head pillowed on Sten’s chest.

“I am not a very good Qunari,” he said suddenly. It sounded more to himself then to her.

She snorted. “Or really?”

He huffed, stroking her hair. “You would be a worse Qunari.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

He paused, as if to consider it. “You are outspoken and opinionated and not a very good liar. If you have thoughts against the Qun and its ways, the reeducators would… correct them. You would no longer be you.”

She could hear Sten’s heart beating in his chest where her head rested. It was slow, and somehow content. “I see. You were thinking about how I can’t come with you.”

He frowned. “Yes.”

“You’re still the military leader of an entire people, so you coming with me would not be a good idea.”

He rubbed her back absently. “And your responsibilities to the Wardens.”

“Like they could stop me if I wanted to leave.”

Another pause. “Well I have this ship. We could leave both worlds behind. Become pirates.”

“We’d be the scourge of the sea us two. Even if the whole crew abandoned us. We could find more. Take what we want, fuck when we want. It’d be quite the adventure.” She sighed. “If you weren’t Arishok.”

“Right.”

“And from what I’ve heard you’re a very good Arishok.” She looked up at him and grinned. Because he was.

He looked very proud of himself. “I am.”

She rolled a bit so that her head rested on the pillow next to Sten’s, staring at the ships ceiling. “I’ve learned that sometimes, life separates you from those you care for. But they find a way of coming back again. Even then, if you truly love them, they are always in your heart.” Sten propped himself on his elbow to look down at her, eyes wide.  She blushed a deep red. Oh Maker, she’d said that she loved him hadn’t she? “I thought that was obvious. I dropped everything and ventured to a remote spot on a foreign coast without so much a word because I might have been able to see you.”

His hand came up to her cheek and he stroked it with his thumb. “I have something for you.”

He moved over her and reached under the bed, retrieving a box. He sat back down on the side of the bed he’d been on. “I…I had this made when I received your letter. I’d had the adornment since the Battle for Denerim.” Opening it he pulled out a chain necklace with a tooth about the size of her palm hanging from it. “It is… an old tradition.” He handed it to her and she sat up.

“Is this from the Archdemon?”

He shrugged. “The tradition says it come from a dragon. The Archdemon was once a dragon.”

She turned it over in her hands. It looked to be split in two. Sten pulled an identical necklace—but on a bit longer chain—out of the box. “It symbolized that, no matter how far apart, the two who possess them are always together.”

“And you’re giving it to me.”

Sten nodded.

Her heart thudded in her chest and she clutched it close. “I love you.” There. She said it. It felt amazing.

The Qunari looked to be gathering his courage. He took a deep breath. “I love you, too.” She kissed him sweetly. "We have a few days. Then I must return. But until then...”

She smiled wider still. “Kadan.”

He didn’t smile back. But she knew. “Kadan. My heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boring over-used title is boring and I'm not sorry.


End file.
